


Twister, Klance's Worst Enemy

by InkAndJournal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Altean Alcohol, F/M, Gay, M/M, Twister - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndJournal/pseuds/InkAndJournal
Summary: A simple game of Twister with Pidge as referee couldn't hurt anybody.Right?





	Twister, Klance's Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't RESIST 'M SORRY-

McMeme: guyYS

Pidgey: whAT

McMeme: i found the altean version of twisteR

Fooood: Lance and Pidge I forbid you!!

Pidgey: omG YES-

Pidgey: I'M GONNA ASK CORAN IF HE HAS ANY ALTEAN ALCOHOL OR SOMETHING

McMeme: yEET, ILL BE IN THE COMMON ROOM

Fooood: GUYS PLEASE, IVERSON GOT SO PISSED LAST YEAR. IMAGINE HOW PISSED SHIRO'S GONNA BE!!

McMeme: hunk, iverson was a dick. and shiro won't be pissed if he doesn't find out.

McMeme: im in the common room with twister set up

Pidgey: i gOT OUR ALCOHOL-

McMeme: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Fooood: NOOO PLEASE

Pidgey: Hunk, my buddy, you coming?

Fooood: Well I don't exactly see anyone else who knows the Garrison Twister.

Keith: I might've played it one or twice before I dropped out.

Pidgey: You should join us! It's really fun seeing a drunk af Lance.

McMeme: pidge!!!

Keith: Might as well, I've got nothing else to do.

Fooood: Except train right?

Keith: Yeah.

McMeme: huRRY YOUR ASSES UP

Space Dad: What are you guys doing?

Fooood: Garrison twister.

Fooood: I'm going to regret this.

Space Dad: Garrison twister? I haven't played that in ages!

Space Dad: Up for another player?

Pidgey: Prepare to have your ass whopped.

Space Dad: LANGUAGE

Space Mom: Well if Taki is going, I might as well.

Space Mom: *Shiro

McMeme: awww look at them using cute nicknames for each other~

McMeme: ship ship ship ship much ship, yes much ship

Space Dad: Lance please.

Coranic: Number 5, I found some more Duunbär, care for it?

Pidgey: Yes yes very much yes.

McMeme: IM GONNA BE IN THE COMMON ROOM, HURRY YOUR ASSES UP

\---

 Lance held a wide smirk as everyone slowly drifted into the room. Pidge fist bumped Lance and Hunk sighed.

 "So! Does everyone know how to play Garrison twister?" Lance buzzed. Shiro and Keith nodded, Allura and Coran looked at him dubiously.

 "Well, what happens is that you play Twister, but each time you fall you take two shots. At the Garrison, we also did random shots, where'd we choose a player to take an extra shot for whatever color they called out in the beginning." Pidge explained, smirking.

 "I believe I understand, shall we start?" Allura asked as Pidge picked up the spinner.

 "Let the games begin!" yelled Pidge.

\---

 Everyone had called out their colors are were ready to play, the mat was big enough for five players to play at once. Pidge and Coran stood out for the first round. Everyone stood to the edges of the mat as Pidge spun.

 "Right hand, blue!" Pidge called out.

 "Oh come on!" Lance yelled.

 "This is why you don't choose blue!"

 "Yeah, right! Give me my shot already." Coran quickly handed it over, Lance downed it and gave the cup back, "Thanks Coran." Lance moved and Pidge spun once more.

 "Left foot, green!" Pidge called out once more. Coran readied the next shot as Allura stood up.

 "I haven't tasted Duunbär in so long." she said and downed the shot. Pidge spun once more and everyone tensed.

 "Left hand, red!" she called out once more. Keith sighed as he stood up.

 "Is it so much to ask to be sober for _one_ game?" he downed the glass and moved back, ever closer to Lance.

 Pidge smirked.

\---

 The first to fall was Allura on top of Shiro. Everyone laughed as the very drunk Allura started to coo over the very, very sober Shiro. He just laughed and carried her bridal style to the couch. Coran smirked as he handed Shiro and Allura a shot. 

 "You still have another one." Coran chuckled as Shiro looked in the glass warily. Allura immediately raised it to her lips and drank and Coran poured her another one, which was gone only a minute after it was poured. Shiro resigned to his fate and drank two shots.

 "Whoo!" Allura whooped and kissed Shiro. Everyone cheered them on as they moved to Pidge's new command, as well as another shot downed by Lance. Hunk fell and took the two shots.

 Pidge looked on as Keith was on top of Lance and both of them were looking away as they tried to avoid the awkward situation they were on. Pidge cackled in her mind and innocently spun a left hand, yellow.

 "Left hand, yellow gays!" Pidge called out. Lance squawked in horror and Keith's face slowly turned red as he realized where the only available yellow spot was for him.

 Over Lance's head.

 "Pidge, don't do this!" Keith yelled as Lance voiced his agreement. Pidge smirked.

 "Did I mention failure to complete the instructions results in a total of _five_ shots?" Pidge cackled. Keith looked at Lance, and Lance looked at Keith.

 "Sorry about this." Keith mumbled, noticing how nice Lance's lips were.

 "Don't mention it." Lance whispered, noticing how violet Keith's eyes really were. Keith moved cautiously, lower, and Lance moved, higher.

 Their lips were _brushing._

 Keith lost his balance in surprise and fell down on top of Lance, as well as connecting their lips. Lance and Keith's eyes widened in surprise and broke apart, blushing and stammering. Pidge cackled as the rest of the team looked at the teens in surprise.

 Keith and Lance jumped up and walked to opposite ends of the room as the team joined Pidge's glee.

 Lance mulled over how Keith's lips felt.

 Little did he know, Keith was thinking the same thing.

  _That was.._

_Nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: bUT NOT BECAUSE WE'RE GAY
> 
> Keith: nO NOT BECAUSE WE'RE GAY
> 
> Pidge: Keep lying to yourselves gays.
> 
> I really like Allura being the wasted drunk lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
